


【佳昱】所求

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio
Summary: 蔡程昱懒懒地哼哼了一句表示肯定，马佳从床上起身去浴室给小孩调试洗澡水。





	【佳昱】所求

蔡程昱下台的时候马佳又扶着他的腰，一路走着给他送到台口。

 

马佳回到台上之后郑云龙马上接过蔡程昱。微博里有粉丝开玩笑说郑云龙阿云嘎是蔡程昱的家长，实际上在录节目期间二人确实像是家长一样照顾着自己这个录节目认识的便宜弟弟，弟弟初入社会，家人和恋人又不经常在身边，两个人看着心疼于是也帮着担了点事。

 

担的事就包括蔡程昱怀孕养胎。四月三号马佳蔡程昱微博互动的时候郑云龙就瞧着两个人语气不对，直到北京场巡演彩排的时候蔡程昱忽然扔掉话筒就往后台跑他才真正意识到不对劲，匆忙跟上去之后看见蔡程昱已经接了水洗脸，郑云龙靠在墙上直来直去地问：“怎么回事，我看你这不像是感冒。”

 

蔡程昱擦了把脸，做错事一样低着头：“我怀孕了。佳哥的。”

 

“废话，我当然知道是马佳的。”郑云龙好多想问的，例如你为什么会怀孕，什么时候怀上的，是马佳强迫你的还是你自己想要的，如果是你主动的话为什么选择这个时候要孩子。但是最终还是没有说出口，青岛人忍住即将破口而出的脏话走上前扶着蔡程昱的腰：“行吧，我也不问你了。要是有什么事儿了赶紧跟我和你嘎子哥说。”

 

小男高音乖乖地点了点头，郑云龙恍惚觉得蔡程昱的微笑上都带了母性。

 

郑云龙像马佳一样揽着蔡程昱往休息间走，蔡程昱不好意思麻烦他，推推他的手：“不用，龙哥没事儿，我还没那么娇气。而且你这也怪不放方便的。”说完还看了看扶着郑云龙的阿云嘎，对他带着歉意笑了笑。

 

“别没事儿，我前几天问那几个有孩子的了，你这现在还不稳定，可悠着点儿。”郑云龙给他安顿在沙发上才继续去忙自己的事，忙之前不忘了提醒鞠红川看着点蔡蔡。

 

张超挤兑蔡程昱：“你看看你，同样都是老云家，你就是个宝，我就是根草。”

 

蔡程昱低着头耳尖发红。知道他怀孕消息的人不多也不少，张超算是其中一个，巡演一路不知道开多少次蔡程昱玩笑，但是蔡程昱听了还是脸颊发烫。录花絮的工作人员满脸茫然不知道他们在说什么，给张超搪塞过去：“他在北京那会身体不好得了流感，一直没好，身体不太舒服。”

 

工作人员“哦”了一声，想了想问：“那你们这段能放在花絮里吗？”

 

“别了，我这快好了，别让其他人担心。”蔡程昱连忙制止，“可千万别发，本来我瘦了他们就够担心的了。”

 

 

工作结束之后一行人坐大巴回酒店，马佳又自然而然托着蔡程昱的腰。

 

张超觉得这个场景似曾相识，想了很久才想起来这个场面他在天津大剧院的后台见过，王晰手站在周深肩膀上下不来，马佳现在也是，磁铁一样必须沾着蔡程昱才行。张超想起刚刚发到群里的表情包，马佳盯着地上的阿云嘎和郑云龙，头上一个巨大的“惹2.0”，他估计自己现在的表情就和这个差不多。

 

马佳和蔡程昱前排就是仝卓和高天鹤，两个人插着一对耳机不知道在说什么，张超只好回过头，结果看见前排郑云龙靠在阿云嘎肩膀上睡得正香，最后看见自己的前方唐伯虎和鞠红川不知道又在说什么自己听不懂的梗。

张超觉得今晚的《偿还》就是给自己量身定做的，他含泪接过梁朋杰的重担眼睛一闭决定睡觉。

 

 

有句话怎么说的来着？小别胜新婚。五月三日之后他们俩再次同台合唱，唱完之后蔡程昱一句话刚说一半就被马佳抓过去给了一个拥抱。蔡程昱没来由想起来马佳和高天鹤唱《饮酒歌》的时候高天鹤正在唱歌就被马佳扯过去跳舞，事后他还无意吐槽说你跟人家跳舞跳那么起劲儿，录节目那会儿你都不乐意跟我跳舞。

 

他没想到马佳记住了，这会还给他按在门板上边亲边问：“这次没跳舞，但是我当着他们的面给你扯过来拥抱了，这下你满意了吧？”

 

蔡程昱哪能不满意，怀孕导致的突然增多的雌性激素在他身上乱窜，他现在总会因为一些小事难过或者感动得不行。他忽然因为马佳的话掉下一颗眼泪，正正好好砸在马佳今天被吐槽的鞋跟特别高的皮鞋上，马佳慌忙伸手去擦：“怎么了，怎么了程昱？”

 

蔡程昱手臂绕上马佳的脖子：“佳哥，我想做。”

 

马佳也是憋着一股邪火，他俩在台上拉呱扯淡的时候他就注意到蔡程昱当着一群观众的面开始升旗，带得他差点也上头。小孩快要揣不住了，他知道，可是他也不能就这么着在梅溪湖在快乐老家当着一群人的面找个地方给蔡程昱办了，更何况蔡程昱肚子里还揣着自己的崽子。

 

“你以为我不想吗？”马佳哑着嗓子亲蔡程昱脸上的痣，“上次做完你就难受半天，我到现在都后怕。”

 

“但是在成都那会你还主动让我给你……给你内个。”小孩面皮薄，说不出口那个粗俗的词。

 

“这能搁一块儿说吗，操你上面的嘴和下面的嘴能一样吗？这万一给小马同志整不高兴了咋办？”马佳说起荤话来不分四六，给蔡程昱闹得直把他往外推，他也不恼，笑呵呵地掏出蔡程昱的衬衫下摆，手往蔡程昱的小肚子上摸，“哥哥今天再陪你胡闹一回。”

 

蔡程昱不知道又被那个词刺激到，揪着马佳衣服的手蓦地收紧，马佳以为他是嫌门口太累了于是给他打横抱起来又轻轻撂在床上。他家小孩还穿着返场的那件白毛衣，将近一个月连轴的工作和孕期的生理反应让他瘦了一圈，当时穿着正好的毛衣现在在他身上有些宽大。

 

这正好适合马佳的动作。马佳欺身上去，抬起膝盖顶着蔡程昱勃起的一包，伸手从上往下解着蔡程昱的毛衣扣子。毛衣袖子有点长，蔡程昱半只手缩在袖口中，马佳被这个细节吸引，半路抓起蔡程昱的手吻他的指节。

 

好像是求婚。蔡程昱这么想了，也这么说了，胸前涌起一片酥麻的酸涩的同时他想起来马佳确确实实这样做过，吻着他的指节然后给他戴上一枚戒指。想到这他浅浅的眼眶就又含不住眼泪，流出眼泪的同时他觉得自己身上另一个部位也流出了什么。

 

下一秒蔡程昱和马佳同时意识到了那是什么。毛衣被剥开，衬衫开了几个扣子露出蔡程昱白净带着点肉的胸前，此刻两枚乳尖硬硬地立起，周围有两道分明的水渍反着酒店吊灯的光。马佳憋了半天憋出一句：“我操。”

 

蔡程昱抬起胳膊挡住脸，也不知道是为了遮住自己的表情还是为了更方便马佳接下来的动作。果不其然马佳俯下身舔过蔡程昱软软的乳肉，而后又含住泛红的乳尖在嘴里吮，舌尖打着旋地围着那一点绕。手也不老实，五指大张地覆盖在刚刚被乳水滋润过的胸前无师自通地揉捏，于是奶尖可怜兮兮地渗出更多的半透明液体。

 

蔡程昱太敏感了，被马佳这几下弄得小动物一样呜咽，闭着眼摸索着马佳的手臂，带着喘地求马佳：“佳哥，佳哥你摸摸我下面……”

 

马佳尚在品尝蔡程昱的双乳回不过神，于是一把抓住蔡程昱的手带着他摸自己将来要用来哺育肚里崽子的胸，蔡程昱被迫触到自己涨得生疼的乳尖，马佳又忽然坏心眼地直将乳首按压回乳晕中，蔡程昱浑身一抖发出今晚的第一声带着痛感和情欲的喘息。

 

和自家孩子抢食的人不知道过了多久才终于意识到身下的人有多煎熬，抬起头才感觉到蔡程昱轻轻搭在他后脑的手掌，他的程昱眼角含着一包生理泪水，和他对上视线之后瘪着嘴冲他撒娇：“佳哥，你今天能不能进来……”

 

这哪是撒娇，这他妈的叫勾引。马佳又低骂一声“操”，迅速地解开蔡程昱的裤子。内裤被褪下之后蔡程昱饱满的性器精神地立了起来，看起来是憋了很久，前端湿湿亮亮的。两个人闲得无聊的时候和对方比过大小，结果居然是蔡程昱略胜一筹，小孩正开心被马佳一句话堵回去：“比我大那么一点有什么用，还不是被你哥操得直躲。”此刻马佳手摸上蔡程昱的阴茎，蔡程昱又是一抖，开口催了马佳：“嗯……快点佳哥。”

 

“那你是要我前面给你打出来啊，还是要我后面操进去啊。”马佳有一搭没一搭地替蔡程昱纾解欲望，抬起头挑起眉问。

 

“我……”蔡程昱不由加紧双腿，正好把马佳探向他后庭的手夹在软软的腿肉中。小男高音喉结滚动了几下才弱弱地开口：“进、进来……”

 

马佳于是轻笑一声，快而高效地给蔡程昱撸到射，然后就着新鲜的精液摸到蔡程昱穴口。指尖刚伸进去的时候蔡程昱发出一句快乐的轻喘，两个手指探进去的时候蔡程昱的喘息变了调，马佳凭着上次进入的记忆找到那一点并且按压上去时蔡程昱仰起头发出一声歌一样的呻吟。

 

蔡程昱刚怀上一个月，受精卵还不够稳定，马佳不敢真枪实干只好用手操他的小孩。但他也没亏，吃到了他的小孩产的第一滴奶水，还见到了他的小孩前列腺高潮时眯着眼睛泣不成声地喊他“佳哥”的样子。马佳最后射到了蔡程昱穴口，蔡程昱射到了自己身上，稀薄精液混着又流出的几滴奶水，马佳看了心动，又全都舔进口中渡进蔡程昱嘴里。

 

蔡程昱觉得这奇妙的混合物味道太腥，抵着马佳的舌尖要退，被马佳强硬地卷着舌头吻到缺氧，吻到蔡程昱拍着马佳结实的臂膀。那些液体于是不知道去了哪里，马佳还摇头晃脑：“真是可惜了，小马同志没法喝到他妈给他含辛茹苦的哺育了。”

 

小马同志他妈嗓音沾着点儿哑：“你这怎么乱用成语呢还。再说了小马同志现在还没成型，我得三个月才能显怀。”

 

“哦三个月，对。”马佳一拍脑门，然后又忽然想到了什么，“三个月之后咱俩是不是就不用这么憋了。”

 

蔡程昱懒懒地哼哼了一句表示肯定，马佳从床上起身去浴室给小孩调试洗澡水。

 

 

郑云龙睡醒了，开口第一句话问的就是：“蔡蔡呢？”

 

阿云嘎汉语不好，想问郑云龙你醒来第一件事居然不是问我而是问蔡程昱，但是找不到合适的话，只好如实回答他：“0511呢。”

 

“这不就咱俩隔壁。”郑云龙试图闭着眼睛把自己的脚塞进拖鞋里，“我去看看他咋样了，他今天台上好像就有点儿不舒服。”

 

“别，别去了。”阿云嘎把行动不便的郑云龙扯回自己身边，“你走路太不方便了。而且0511是马佳的房间。”

 

郑云龙刚睡醒的脑子花了好一会才把阿云嘎话中含义听明白，只好又躺回床上，拍拍身边的被子示意阿云嘎也躺过来好方便他和阿云嘎聊天：“我希望这俩人别干什么事儿，孩子这玩意儿不是闹着玩儿的。”

 

阿云嘎少有的严肃：“我觉得不会。马佳特别喜欢蔡蔡，也特别喜欢那个孩子，他俩我特别放心。”

 

“你还放心上了，你微博改名叫草原老父亲得了。”

 

“好，我明天就改。睡吧，明天白天还要彩排。”


End file.
